


Tie me up, Sir

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Dean & Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, implied bottom Cas, mention of Castiel and female sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean asks Castiel to help him forget his day. And Castiel does so... with a twist





	Tie me up, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dean and Cas Bingo](http://deanandcasbing.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Check out the other work there.
> 
> Thank you to Firefly124 for looking this over :D

Dean watched eagerly as Cas pulled out various items. So far his boyfriend had laid out two of Dean’s ties, two of his own ties, a length of rope that looked as if it was made with silk strands and two sets of cuffs.

“Undress, Dean.” While Cas’s voice was soft, the dominating demand in it was clear as day.

“Okay,” replied, pulling the back of his shirt over his head.

“Okay, what _Dean_?” Castiel asked with his back to him. The tone in Cas’ voice went right to Dean’s dick.

“Sorry, sir.” Dean corrected quickly. He had forgotten that he had asked Cas earlier to help him forget his day. Castiel didn’t pull out his dominant side on Dean very often but when he did, Dean was putty in Castiel’s hands.

“Just don’t let it happen again, Dean. You know I hate punishing you.”

It was true, they had a talk about it once in after care when Dean had been especially bratty one session, trying to break the unfailable Castiel. Dean’s ass was bruised for a few days and even now the snap of Castiel’s belt can make his dick weep at the memory, but it’s one that Cas does not want to revisit with Dean ever.

“Yes sir,” Dean responded as he removed his boxer briefs. “Position sir?” he asked, noticing the faint smile on Cas’s lips in the reflection of his profile in the mirror. A thrill ran through Dean knowing that pleased Castiel.

“Kneel for me. On the bed. Face the head board.”

Dean followed the instructions, kneeling with his hands behind his back and head held high as he focused his breathing. He felt the bed shift behind him and wanted to lean against Castiel’s strong build, but held fast, wanting to please Cas.

“Color?” Castiel’s deep rasp sent a chill throughout Dean, making his skin break in goose flesh.

“Green.” he answered without hesitation.

“Safeword?”

“Mopar,” Dean said without thinking making Cas chuckle.

“I take it you have a Dodge at work that’s being a thorn.” Of course Cas knew what was wrong based on Dean’s safeword. He knew Dean better than Dean knew himself. As if Castiel was personally responsible for each molecule that made Dean who he was.

“Scene, Cas,” Dean whined, not really wanting to think about work at this very moment at time.

He felt the soft silk brush across the skin of his forearms and he sighed. The weight of the day starting to fade. Dean loosened his muscles, allowing for Cas to manipulate him in the position he wanted Dean in. This part, the preparation was therapeutic for Dean. It was when he gave himself over like this to Cas, allowing Cas to be in utter control. Cas told Dean where to move, how to fuck him, and when to cum.

“I think I’ll save these for later,” Castiel’s voice was contemplative as the bed shifted behind Dean. “Did you still want to attempt _Karada_?” After a beat of silence Cas continued, “You may speak, Dean.”

Dean tilted his head to the side so that his ear touched his bare shoulder. “That’s the Japanese thing right?”

The chuckle that Cas let out, helped Dean relax more. It was full of amusement and Dean could picture the fond smile that accompanied it.

“Yes, Dean. _Karada_ is the Japanese term for body. It’s essentially a rope harness.”

Dean shifted on his knees, sitting up straighter as his cock throbbed. He had begged Castiel on several occasion to use the ropes, but each time, he was met with a rebuke by Cas. Dean wasn’t sure why Cas was so reluctant to perform this with Dean. But you bet he was going to ask and try again. After all, his odds were high, if Cas brought out the rope.

_Right?_

“Please use the ropes on me, Sir.”

Castiel’s intake of breath when Dean called him sir made Dean crave him more. Knowing that a simple title could turn his boyfriend on as much as this one did, made him feel powerful.

Dean felt Cas move his arms, folding them so Dean could grasp his elbows. The soft yet firm black hemp rope glided across Dean’s chest like an ice skater in the olympics. His body swayed with the tension Cas created as he tied intricate knots into the rope, securing Dean’s upper arms to his torso. Cas even made sure to have the earthy smelling fiber rub against Dean’s sensitive nipples, making him moan softly.

_Fuck,_ he loved nipple play with Cas.

Dean could feel the rope wrapped around his biceps in a pattern that reminded him of the game Cat’s Cradle. He hummed when Cas’s fingers brushed his overheated skin, tightening the knots before wrapping them around his torso.

“Normally, I wouldn’t do this for a quick play time session.” Castiel’s voice had gone from it’s more relaxed timbre to a lower rasp, one that Dean associated to Cas being turned on. It also drove Dean crazy, because that was his boardroom voice. It demanded that you pay attention and obey him. And Dean was so ready to obey.

“This is more for art than anything in my opinion, however I have subs who enjoyed this.”

Dean made a soft grunting noise. He knew that Cas had other subs. In fact, one of them was a friend that came over often. She was feisty and didn’t take no for an answer. Dean knew part of the reason why Cas had taken her on as a sub is because she let him hurt her in ways Dean couldn’t even begin to fathom. She gave him something Dean couldn’t. Or at least that’s what Dean would tell himself when Cas had his _appointments_.

He was pulled from his jealous thought when the ropes now bound Dean’s forearms together as close to his back as his body would allow him naturally.

“I can see why,” Dean murmured. The constrictive feeling of the ropes freed his mind. As he focused on the fibers of the rope against his skin, he felt the day slowly start to seep away.

Blunt nails drug through his hair, starting at his hairline and dragging back to the nape. Dean responded by moaning softly and leaning to Cas’s touch. The soft bass chuckle that sounded from Dean made him smile.

“You’re an enigma, Dean. One of the strongest men I know. Definitely and alpha male.” Strong arms encircled Dean as Cas drug both hands down Dean’s chest. Dean could feel the warmth of Cas’ breath against his ear as he spoke. “And yet, here you are bound and at my mercy.”

Dean swallowed thickly as Castiel’s hand reached the patch of hair above his dick. Hoping… Praying that Cas would touch him.

“Mine to use.” Castiel’s words were like warm honey to Dean. Smooth, warm, and sweet. Punctuated with the nip at his earlobe.

“Yesss…” Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. “Use me, Sir.”

Dean felt the bed shift as Castiel chuckled. “Can you turn around?” he asked Dean. Dean shook his head in response. “Then I’ll help you to your feet.”

Dean felt Cas’ arms snaked around him again and pulled him towards the foot of the bed. “Go ahead and move your leg back,” Cas instructed.

Dean did as he was told and with Cas’s guidance, he was now on his feet.

“Good. Now face me, Dean.”

Dean tried really hard not to grin when he faced Cas but he couldn’t help it. This had been a long time coming and Cas was being receptive to Dean submitting to him.

“How do you feel, Dean?”

“Fine, sir.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. With the ropes. How do you feel?”

Dean thought for a moment. Sure, the fibers felt great on his sensitive skin and he was aroused, but there was something much more there. He felt secure. Safe. Free.

“Free.”

Dean watched as a fond smile crossed Cas’ lips. It was the smile that Dean fell in love with. Slightly crooked with what the kids on Tumblr called as ‘heart eyes’.

“Perfect. Please turn around.”

Once again, Dean did as he was told. When he felt Cas tug on the rope and start to loosen them, he worried he had done something wrong.

“Cas?” he asked softly and was given a grunt in response. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I don’t want to leave you tied up for too long. It restricts blood flow.”

“Oh.” The disappointment was clear in Dean’s voice.

The last of the rope fell away and Dean felt Cas’ lips against his ear. “Don’t worry, Dean. We’ll do that again. But I right now I really need you to fuck me.”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Cas is not cheating. Many D/s relationships can be held outside of your committed relationship. :)
> 
> You can keep up with my other works and see other master posts for other Supernatural Bingos [here](https://deadlyangelkaywriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
